Revenge
by youareperfecttome
Summary: After one failed attempt Sebastian is doing everything in his power to win Blaine, even if it means crossing the only people who really understand him.
1. Hold Onto Sixteen

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first story *que excitement* and so my sister kind of prompted me with this idea while we were in France so I was like this would be so cool to turn into a FanFic! To bad we don't have an account. So here we are 1 month later publishing the first chapter!**

**Already starting a new story called _17 again_ which is a Fabbery friendship story which is kinda supernatural (but has nothing to do with the movie)!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hold Onto Sixteen<p>

Sebastian's POV

"Right. I need another coffee" Blaine muttered from his delicious looking lips.

_Wow Blaine has a good ass. _I thought as Blaine walked up to the _Lima Bean _counter.

"I don't like you"

_Someone's happy today. If only he was real competition. He is nothing compared to me. All I need is for Blaine to realise that and he will be mine in a heartbeat. _I chuckled to myself silently.

"Fine, I don't like you either"

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you." Kurt replied matter of factly.

_Ahhh!. He is getting on my nerves why can't he admit defeat and let me have Blaine. _

_Okay maybe I hadn't beaten him yet but I know just the person who can help me._

"Let's get something straight. Blaine's to good for you, New Directions is a joke and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. The odds are by the end of the school year I'll have Blaine, a Nationals trophy and you'll have kakis and a _Lima Bean_ apron and that gay face."

_I am so wining_

"You smell like craigslist." He replied rather smugly.

_That all you got. Maybe this will be easier than I thought._

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" a rather subdued Blaine asked.

"Duh. Next time we're all going out drinking killer."

"Oh oh."

_Okay just wrap this up quickly, you have a phone call to make._

"Well I've gotta run but you take care of that warbler Kurt. I said winking as an extra touch.

As I walked away from them I pulled out my phone and dialled his number.

"Hey. It's Sebastian. You know how you owe me a favour."

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

I'm so nervous what if he doesn't like it.

No shut up you always come up with the perfect gift ideas. Even Mr. Shue said so.

How am I supposed to say this.

Honey, I konw it's your Birthday next week so I've been thinking...

No! That just sounded weird and I'm pretty sure that Blaine would protest to being called Honey.

"Oh, hi Kurt." Blaine's mother said whilst opening the door.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson. Is Blaine home?" She could at least try to hide her disappointment.

"No. He said he was going to visit one of his friends from McKinley."

"Did he say who?" Who could Blaine be visiting? He had a fight with Sam so it could be him. But Finn had said that he and Blaine had talked with Sam and sorted everything out. Other than me he doesn't really visit any of the other ND members. He certainly doesn't interact with any of the students outside of Glee.

"Um.. Yeah I think it was someone called Flynn."

"Hmm. That's weird." Why hadn't Blaine or Finn told him about this. I mean we live together and he didn't tell me that my boyfriend was coming over.

"Why is it weird?" Why is she concerned it's not like her husband is visiting her sister without telling her.

"Because Finn is my brother. Well technically step-brother." I need to get home now!

"Oh. Why would Blaine be talking to your ... brother."

"They did have a pretty big fight the other day but Finn says they sorted it out so it will probably have something to do with that."

"Well, Blaine isn't here."

"Thank-you for your help." I think Blaine needs a call from his confused boyfriend.

Oh god. Where's my phone.

"Wait! Sorry Mrs. Anderson but may i use you're phone?"

"Um. Sure."

I dialed the famialler number that was my boyfriends.

"What do you want Mom?"

"Um, hey."

"Kurt! What are you doing at my house?"

"Looking for you... Why are you at my house?"

"Well my parents say I visit you too much so I told them I was visiting Finn..."

"Well I'm coming home right now. So see you at the Lima Bean? ."

Well that explains that.

"Um. Thankyou Mrs. Anderson. I'll see you later.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby. Here's your phone. " That was weird. Why did he have my phone.<p>

"Finn gave it to me." He explained obviously seeing my confusion.

"Well, you know how it's nearly your birthday."

"Yeah."

"And lately you've been telling me about that new band you discovered that you think will become big soon."

"Yeah, Freelance Whales."

"Well I found a couple of weeks ago that they are performing on the week of your birthday here in Lima!"

"Oh. My. God. We have to get tickets!"

"One step ahead of you. Guess who has two tickets at one of there gigs."

"No way. Really? Thank you so much!" I knew I was an excellent gift-picker.

"Happy Birthday Blaine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Love you all, **

**youareperfecttome.**


	2. Hatching A Plan

**Hey **  
><strong>Sorry I haven't updated this in a while.<strong>  
><strong>I wrote this chapter during English I think but then managed to loose my notebook so I had to rewrite it (which is why it is such a late update).<strong>

* * *

><p>I checked my phone.<br>_Missed call from Kurt Hummel_  
><em>You have 1 new voice message<em>  
><em>"Hi Blaine! Just checking that I'm picking you up at 6. See you later."<em>  
>I quickly text him back. I was so excited. Kurt had always boasted about being an excellent gift shopper but I had never reallly believed him.<br>_To Kurt Hummel:_  
><em>Sure sounds good. <em>

"Blaine there is a car outside, I think their waiting for you."  
>"Thanks mom." I quickly ran out the door and found Kurt's car on the curb.<br>"Hey birthday boy."  
>"It's not my birthday till Tuesday."<br>"Yeah but I'm giving you your present early."  
>"Okay. Okay. So where is the gig being held again?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God. That was amazing."<br>"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Tonight had gone exactly as planned and Blaine had loved it.  
>"It was perfect. Thank-you."<br>"It's so cold, I guess fashion comes at a price."  
>"Yeah, you really should of worn a jacket that would keep you warm."<br>"Where did we park the car..."  
>"I'll tell you what you give me your jacket and you take mine and I'll go find the car."<br>"No this was supposed to be your birthday treat."  
>"Let's be honest. I've had an awesome time and you will probably freeze to death before we find the car."<br>"Fine." I said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>~6 hours earlier~<p>

* * *

><p>"Sebastian are you sure this is a good idea?" Remind me why I asked this bumbling fool.<br>"Who is the one in charge? Me, so stop complaining."  
>"But this Kurt guy could get seriously injured."<br>"Yeah, that's kinda the point."  
>"But what if we get caught?"<br>"Cause that's totally gonna happen." Jeff and Nick had obviously been mistaken. "He'll be up for anything." He hasn't even let me kiss him and seems resentful about my perfect plan.  
>"Look I just want to make sure that you know what your doing before we do anything."<br>"Of course I do."  
>"Well how do we know which one he is."<br>"It will be easy enough. He'll basically looks like a gay fashion designer."  
>"Let's just get this over with, I have better ways to spend my Friday night."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is kinda short but I had two reports to do on the weekend...<strong>  
><strong>youareperfecttome <strong>


	3. Mistakes

**Sorry about the late update :(  
>May have something to do with the fact that I have been an emotianol wreck since I watch On My Way.<br>And the fact that I've been forced two watch it twice. I mean one was enough but by the third time when I saw Sebastian bitching about Kurt and Rachel I was already crying :(  
><strong>**Currently listening to Cough Syrup so please excuse me while I go and cry in a corner.**

* * *

><p>"Okay there he is. The one with the fancy jacket and the beanie." There he was if I could just scare him enough he dump Blaine, meaninghe was closer to being mine.<br>"So what do I have to do again?" Tyler was such an idiot but he was the only one he could trust, well blackmail, to keep his mouth shut and do that job at hand.  
>"Just mess up his face while I hold him down." I tried to explain calmly.<br>"I don't get it, if we beat him up what will you gain?"  
>"Oh, well um yes about that while you're doing your thing you're going to threaten him to break up with Blaine."<br>"Oh. I get it you li-" I cut him off with a cold glare. Tyler talked more than was good for him.

"STOP! Tyler stop that's not Kurt that's Blaine." I looked down at the unconscious boy whose beautiful black curls were covered in his own blood.  
>"Isn't this my night. I'd rather beat the living crap out of him than his stupid boyfriend."<br>"I don't get it Jeff and Nick said that you didn't know Blaine that well."  
>"What did they say? I bet they didn't mention that because Blaine transferred I didn't get into NYADA. I was the lead soloist at the begging of the year but at the end I was just a background singer like everyone else."<br>"Blaine? Where are you?" Oh great. The last person I needed to see right now. My plan had failed and there were only two options fight or flight. I knew fighting would probably end in my arrest. So flight it was.  
>"Shit. That's Kurt." He didn't move. God did he have a death wish or something?<br>"Move or I might just let slip to some Carmel girls about a rather disturbing scene I saw the other day." Blackmailing was always more reliable then trust. I had learnt that the hard way.  
>"You said you wouldn't tell anyone one. That was the deal."<br>"I said I wouldn't tell the Dalton and Carmel staff. I didn't say anything about students."  
>"Blaine is that you?"<br>"Just run!"

* * *

><p>Blaine had been gone for a while now and I was worried. Most of the cars had already left and I was sure that I'd only parked the car in a small street the road.<p>

"Blaine? Where are you?" Looking at the street name to check if I was in the right street. The sound of a rather heated argument caught my attention. At the end of the road there were two dark figures not meters from my car.  
>"Blaine is that you?" before there was an answer both of the figure ad gone.<br>What scared me the most was the body on the path where they had been standing.

Blaine

I found Blaine's phone in his jacket pocket.  
>I called 911.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hate school. I have an English speech and a French Speech Fashion Parade thing on Monday. I also have to preform a bit of a play for P.A on the same day :(  
>At least I've donememorised them...  
>Any way I've basically written the next chapter so expected it soon. I shouldn't make any promises though cause life can be a bitch sometimes.<br>youareperfecttome **


	4. Senior Commons Room

**Hey this chapter was released last week but FanFic kind of screwed up the whole thing so I thought I would re post it :)**  
><strong>Next chapter should come out on Sunday :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Why are there girls walking through the school?" Sebastian asked Nick looking mortified.<em>

_"Oh right, your new. Umm well every year_ Dalton _and_ Crawford_ put on a conjoined play. I'm not sure what we are doing this year." Nick informed him. _  
><em>"Okay everyone I would like to introduce our student teacher for this term. " Sebastian and Nick looked up to see their fairly old history teacher introduce their hot new student teacher.<em>  
><em>"O.M.G. No way that's not possible. A teacher?" Sebastian looked at his friend curiously as he muttered under his breath. He looked up at the new guy. He didn't strike him as gay so Sebastian thought there wouldn't be any point wasting his time on that one. In France their had been a lot of gay student teachers.<em>  
><em>"For someone who says they are happy with their boyfriend you seem a bit distracted." He said suspiciously <em>  
><em>"It's not that." Sebastian saw the worry in Nick's eyes <em>  
><em>"Hey I'm Mr Hill, but you can call me Tyler. Some of you may remember me I graduated <em>Dalton_ a couple of years ago." Hmm so he was a former _Dalton Academy_ student Sebastian thought. That explains Nick's weird behavior._

_Sebastian stopped, there were some rather disturbing sounds coming from the senior common room. Being in the Warblers meant he knew 90% of all the gay guys in _Dalton,_ and unless Nick and Jeff had gotten past first base that meant there was a almost defiantly a Crawford girl in there. He cautiously opened the door and was hit by a item of clothing. On closer inspection he identified it as a_ _black work jacket, which he found odd as the floor was scattered with various items of the _Crawford _uniform. on the couch there was a rather wild makeout session going on.  
><em>_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb the teenage love making." Sebastian said rather slyly. Tyler turned around to see Sebastian leaning on the door.__"But wait, your not a teenager." the _Crawford _girl that he know identified as Victoria, Jeff's sisterwas collecting her stuff of the floor. He was so going to hear about this. "Is that a hicky on Vicky?" This really is my lucky day Sebastian thought as he moved closer to the rather embarrassed looking couple.  
>"I'm just gonna leave." Victoria said as she put on her remaining shoe.<br>__"Goodbye you too." Sebastian called after her, before turning back to face Tyler.  
><em>_"It's Sebastian, right?" as if in reply Sebastian gave Tyler his best bitch please stare. "Look, please don't call the Dean. I really need this job." Sebastian looked around the room and spotted a piece of sheet music on the floor. Scribbling a few numbers on it before passing it to the rather scared looking teacher. "Text me your number. You owe me a favour." and with that Sebastian left._

* * *

><p><em>"So Jeff I walked in on a rather interesting scene in the senior commons today." The blonde boy looked up from his English essay with a expression that managed to look annoyed and puzzled at the same time.<br>"...And your telling me this why?"  
><em>_"Because it involved a certain blonde _Crawford _student by the name of Victoria Sterling."  
><em>_" What did Victoria do this time. Makeout with Trent?" Jeff said trying to hide his laughter.  
><em>_"Nope, even better. She madeout with the new student teacher, Tyler Hill. I'm pretty sure if I was to report this to the Dean she would be expelled. __A rather speechless Jeff replied in a shaky voice  
>"What do you want from me? Money? Because you know that I'll doing anything to save Vicky." Sebastian gave Jeff a rude look.<br>__"Jeff, you and I both know that my family has at leasttwice as much money as yours."  
><em>_"Then what do you want?" begun was worried. The last thing he needed was to owe Sebastian Smythe a favour. According to Thad he knew the best ways to blackmail people to do his dirty work.  
>"I want you and that boyfriend of yours to tell me all you know about Tyler Hill.<em>

* * *

><p>"You idiot!" I yelled at Tyler once I was sure we were out of danger. "If I had been caught then Kurt and the New Directions would probably of hunted me down and killed me with their bare hands." I grinding my teeth with anger.<br>"Well since I don't owe you anything anymore I think I'll be leaving." That bastard. leaving someone the way that they had left Blaine was low even for Sebastian.  
>"Blaine was unconscious the last time we saw him. I told you to scare Kurt not bearather living crap out of him." I was furious all my blackmailing material had gone to waste an a failed plan.<br>"That's your problem not mine." After screwing this whole thing up, did Tyler think he could just walk away. From what I can see the ball is still in my court.  
>"I wonder what would happen ifI told a group of young girls that attend <em>Crawford <em>that their dear friend Victoria is a slut. When they ask why, you know I think I'll tell them the truth."  
>"You wouldn't." A mortified Tyler said.<br>"Oh, but I would." We were both interupted as an ambulence drove dwn the road we had just left.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I'm going to go to school now ta-ta.<strong>  
><strong>Oh next chapter Klaine, hospitals and Loopy!Blaine,<strong>

**youareperfecttome**


	5. Hospitals

**So to freshen your day up I have a fine selection of Klaine, Klaine, more Klain and some Loopy!Blaine...  
>lol jks. School is really boring at the mo. <strong>**Sorry I think FanFic had a fit last weekend. ****Anyway so I figured out how I want this story to end. It will basically be an epic battle between Sebastian and Tyler and there will be lots of revenge and sex (well inferred sex) and fighting and it's gonna be shit loads of fun to write. Anywhore ummm... oh yeah prompt me!**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn waited with Kurt in the ER. Carole and Burt had gone to some meeting for the election and Kurt didn't have the heart to worry them right now.<br>"Kurt Hummel? Blaine Anderson is ready to see you." A rather short, plump nurse announced to the group of anxious people waiting in the room. Finn and Rachel murmured words of luck as Kurt got up to follow the nurse down the hall.  
>"Just come to the front desk if you need anything." the nurse gave him a small smile.<br>"Thank-you." Kurt looked fondly down at Blaine who looked extremely excited for someone who had just been bashed.  
>"Hey." Came a rather raspy greeting from Kurt as the tears began to fall.<br>"Oh hey Kurt!" Blaine noticed the tears slide down Kurt's face and frowned. "Don't be sad. Why are you sad Kurtsie?" Kurt gave him a rather strange look and wiped the remaining tears away.  
>"Are you feeling okay?" He asked his boyfriend sincerely.<br>"Never been better." Blaine looked as high as a kite right now so Kurt knew trying to make any sense out of him was going to be difficult.  
>"Do you know what is wrong with you?" Kurt felt stupid for talking to him like he was a child.<br>"Um...Yeah, the doctor said something like a broken rib, but then he got boring and I stopped listening." Kurt was still confused at just how much drugs the must of given him, seriously wondering if they had overdone it.  
>"Kurtsie, the room looks like a whirlpool."<p>

When Blaine's parents arrived they asked Kurt rather rudely to leave Blaine alone as they needed 'family time'. Of course Blaine had put up a fight, which had ended in a nurse coming in and sedating him. This had made Kristen and John Anderson furious. Kurt walked into the waiting room, crying, and was immedeatly crowed by a worried Finn and Rachel.  
>"Dude, what happened? Is Blaine okay?" asked a Finn hugging Rachel tight, expecting the worst.<br>"Blaine's parents happened." Kurt sniffed and cleared the tears from his cheeks. He looked up at his step-brother and best friend for support against his boyfriend's tyrants for parents but instead was met with eyes filled with concern.  
>"Guys you can breath. From what I could get out of Blaine he has a broken rib. He was pretty high when I got there so I couldn't get many details and I didn't want to ask the nurse."<br>"Do you know if the police are going to look into what happened?" Of course Rachel was the one to remind him of the interrogation that was yet to come.  
>"To be honest I didn't actually see anything. I mean there were two men arguing by my car but I thought one of them was Blaine. When I called out his name they both ran and I found Blaine on the ground. Then I called 911 and that's all that happened. I don't know if Blaine knows anything, though by the looks of things I probably won't be able to see him again with his parent basically locking me out of his room." Kurt sighed. It had been a long night and the stress was really getting to him. This was supposed to be Blaine's birthday gift but instead he got bashed. Kurt burst into tears, resulting in him being engulfed in Finn's arms.<br>"How about we get you home." He said smiling down at his 'younger bro'.  
>"I'm sure you wouldn't object to a girls night with popcorn and a cheesy movie." Kurt smiled and linked his arm with Rachel's.<p>

Sebastian was stressed out of his mind. He hadn't meant for this to happen it was all Tyler's fault. To make things worse Tyler had run at the signs of sirens. Meanwhile Sebastian was contemplating whether or not he should visit Blaine in hospital or if he should just leave it and pretend like he didn't here about what happened to him. He had already received phone calls from both Nick and Jeff telling him about the call they had gotten from Kurt. He knew one thing for sure though, he was going to get revenge. Looking back know the plan was flawed and stupid but it was never meant to severely harm someone. From what he had heard Blaine was alright but had some severe knew that if anyone found out that he had been part of this they would probably hunt him down and kill him. He called Nick and Jeff, he knew it would be better to have company while in the hospital.  
>"Hey, Jeff. I was wondering if you and Nick were up for visiting Blaine tomorrow,"<br>"Yeah, sounds good. Do you mind if we bring some of Blaine and Kurt's old friends old friends? They graduated Dalton last year."  
>"Sure. How about 2?"<br>"Sounds like a plan. Will see you then man."

Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David sat around a table at Starbucks. The had attempted small talk but it always ended in an awkward silence. They had decided that coffee would be best before they took on Blaine's parents. Kurt had forewarned them that they weren't happy with anyone visiting him.  
>"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Tyler walked over to their table coffee in hand.<br>"Tyler. What are you doing here is the more important question. Last I checked you were far away from Ohio and any of us." Wes was now standing, obviously agitated by the man's presence.  
>"Come on Wes, he's not worth it." David settled his best friend back down in his seat.<br>"Look Tyler I'm not sure what you want but I know what you did with my sister. That's what nearly got you expelled when you were at Dalton so I don't know why you would do it again. In case you haven't noticed, no one wants you here so I suggest you leave." Jeff looked disturbed at the sight of him.  
>"Well I leave you guys to it. Tell Blaine I said hi." Tyler left the shop looking quite amused.<br>"I don't know what his problem is. I mean what is he doing here anyway?" David looked concerned, Sebastian knew that Nick and Jeff didn't particularly like Tyler but by the way their friends had acted dislike was an understatement.  
>"Are you okay Sebastian?" An anxious looking Nick asked. Sebastian looked up guiltily as the rest of the boys focused on him.<br>"Oh, um no. I'm fine." Wes and David exchanged questioning glances. Sebastian nervously looked at his watch, it was nearly 3:00 pm.  
>"We should probably head over to the hospital now. Wouldn't want together after visiting hours." He added giving a uneasy look as the rest of them headed towards the door and into the car park.<p>

"Hi. We're here to see Blaine Anderson." David informed the woman at the front desk.  
>"I'll just get you a nurse to show you the way." She replied giving David a small smile.<br>"Thank-you." David returned to the rest of them.  
>"She said that a nurse will show us the way in a moment." Wes let out a small sigh of relief.<br>"Kurt said to be aware that Blaine is on so many painkillers that he could make little to no sense out of him." Jeff informed the others.  
>"David, if you and your friends would like to follow me to Blaine Anderson's room."<br>"Come on guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you find any mistakes I roughly edited it.<br>A longer-than-usual chapter. Well I wrote most of this at midnight so I should probably upload this and go to sleep...  
>See you soon (hopefully),<br>Beth (youareperfecttome)**


	6. Jeff Sterling

**So basically there are going to be *checks note book* 15 or so more chapters of this story...  
>Now that I have the story line up and going it should be easier to wright so I might update sooner than usual<br>Lol sorry I was going to update this sooner but something strange happened where I live...  
>We had a full on tornado which is weird for Australia and my school didn't have power so we had to use a generator so we didn't have air-con :( SO the damage was worse than the cyclone category 5 (which is like the worst) which hit last year... <strong>

* * *

><p>School on Monday was rather eventful at Dalton Academy. Sebastian and Nick's history class was interrupted by Ms Reilly, the school's receptionist.<br>"Mr Miller would like to see Mr Hill in his office now please." Tyler shot Sebastian a suspicious look and followed her out of the room. Sebastian smiled back innocently.  
>"What did you do?" Nick raised his eyebrow.<br>"Someone may or may not of told principal Miller that Mr. Tyler Hill has been having inappropriate relationships with with students from Crawford." Nick gave him a sarcastic scandalous look.  
>"It was only a matter of time. Wait, did you see that or did you just make it up."<br>"Let's just say Jeff owes me one."  
>"Jeff was having an inappropriate relations with Tyler?" Nick started tearing up.<br>"Nick does Jeff go to Crawford? No, but his sister does." Sebastian calmed Nick down.  
>"Why am I not surprised." His voice dripping in sarcasm, overcoming his emotional dilemma.<br>"Yeah I got the impression that she got around." He commented, copying down the notes that Mrs Patton had written on the board.  
>"According to Jeff, Thad is the only straight Warbler she hasn't made out with." Nick murmured matter of factually.<br>"Mr. Duval and Mr. Smythe is there something that you want to share with the class?" Mrs Patton asked rhetorically. Nick sighed and continued copying down the notes.  
>"I wonder if there's a story behind that." Sebastian whispered cautiously to Nick.<br>"I think the story is that Thad's frigit, THE END."

Ever since Tyler had been fired Jeff had been on edge. The thought that his family might make them move towns due to humiliation if Tyler told the truth about what happened was terrifying. He and Nick were at a good place at the moment and he was doing everything in his power not to screw it up. Victoria on the other hand was rather proud that she was the reason Tyler had been fired, from what Jeff could get out of her some of the Crawford girls had set up a competition to see who could get Tyler to make out with them first. After the first day several girls came back with proof that they had locked lips with the student teacher, so the aim had been changed to the people who couldn't get him to make out with them before the end of his first month lost. For a teenage girl being the only one rejected was punishment enough. Nick had been helping Jeff with his rather obnoxious sister, they had even tired to intervene with her sluttish ways. All Jeff wanted was for his sister to be happy and fall in love the way he and Nick had, she had other plans involving trying to sleep with all of Jeff's straight friends and maybe some of the gay ones too. School was frantic with the musical making life even more chaotic.

"No Jeff! What is your problem?" Sebastian stopped in his room. The yelling was coming from a girl, which puzzled him. The corridor was empty when he walked out.  
>"My problem is you! You think that being popular is more important then listening to your heart. I know I'm going to be the one to pick up the pieces when someone you actually likes rejects you. Making a bad name for yourself isn't going to make people want to be with you because they love you they will want to be with you because they know you'll put out." Jeff's voice could be heard clearly now.<br>"Mom and Dad put you up to this didn't they." The girl, who Sebastian had know identified as Victoria, yelled back.  
>"Well if you really want to know the truth, they did. They know that you won't listen to them so they asked me to help you. I also told them about Tyler."<br>"What are you getting at?" Victoria could feel the heat raging through her. She had a short temper and most of the time that was a bad thing.  
>"I don't want a slut as a sister!" Sebastian hid behind Jeff's door, which had been left ajar, and watched the siblings fight.<br>"Well maybe I don't want a fag as a brother!" Victoria felt bad straight away. She saw her brother's face turn ice cold.  
>"I'm sorry Jeff. I didn't mean it." She called after him as he stormed out of his room. Sebastian saw that Jeff was crying as he walked past him. Deciding that it probably wasn't the best idea to leave Jeff alone at the moment, Sebastian pulled out his phone.<br>_To: Nick Duval  
><em>_From: Sebastian Smythe  
><em>_You should find your boyfriend he is upset. Just left the dorms._

After the fight Sebastian knew that his holdover Jeff would be useless. Nick was currently comforting him while eating ice cream and watching some of their favorite movies, they hadn't left each others side and Sebastian was making the best of this situation. Dalton didn't allow locks on doors, as there had been incidents in the past involving girls sneaking into the establishment at night, making it easy for him to break into Jeff's room while it was unattended. He didn't know what he was looking for but he knew that no one was perfect and that flaws couldn't be hidden forever.

"Hey Jeff." Sebastian approached the sad boy with a wide smile.  
>"What do you want Sebastian?" The <em>Warbler<em> hid behind his mop of blonde hair.  
>"Well I was wondering what you got on your science test last week?"<br>"Ask Nick, he knows," Jeff arrogantly replied, obviously not paying attention to the question or in the mood to talk.  
>As if on queue Nick walked in with a glass of sparkling cider and a bucket of red vines and gestured them to Jeff, not noticing Sebastian. standing in the corner of the room.<br>"Jeff, I just want to say that I love you no matter anyone says about you. You are perfect to me." Nick muttered into the blonde boy's ear, still loud enough for Sebastian to hear.  
>"So, Nick enough of the lovey doveyness, what did Jeff get on his science test last week?"<br>Nick was startled by the voice of which he was sure was Sebastian's and swiftly turned around to funnily enough see him standing in the corner of the room. Great, how was he going to get out of this one, he thought. His eyes darted around the room looking distractions before noticing Jeff had demolished most of the once full bucket of red vines.  
>"I don't remember. I'm going to go get some more red vines from Blaine's secret stash that he left behind." he kissed Jeff's cheek swiftly before glaring at Sebastian and walking out of the room.<br>"Lets cut the crap. You, I and Nick know that you cheated. I get why he's protecting you, a suspension wouldn't look very nice on your college application." Sebastian commented in a bored voice.  
>"Even if you tell anyone they won't believe you because you have no proof."<br>"Actually I do. I was checking on how you were after that awful fight that I heard a couple of days ago and found this lying on your desk in plain view. Lets see, this is your class and oh look it was printed two days before the test by none other than the user name jsterling06. That's yours isn't it?" Sebastian's voice dripping in sarcasm.  
>"Look I don't know what you want so you're going to have to tell me."<br>"Let's just say you owe me and I'll get back to you."  
>Jeff pulled the tub of red vines closer feeling extremely lonely in the now empty room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is a late update. I went and saw the hunger games and yeah...<br>Lol I went with a whole bunch of friends and me and one of my friends were sitting together and then the dog things came on and he was under the seat and I couldn't stop laughing...  
>Beth :) <strong>


	7. Nick Duval

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my parents were like sorry we forgot to mention that we're going on holiday. My parents always seem to pick places where there is no wifi. Yeah I write this chapter while watching new moon (so if it's a bad chapter blame it on Kristen Stuart's acting)...  
>I have literally only been back on the internet (other than my phone which you can't publish FF on) for a day this whole holiday... <strong>

* * *

><p>"So why did you take me on leave?" Nick's parents had barley spoken to him since he'd come out.<br>"Well we hadn't seen you in a while and we were wondering of you'd seen Charlotte recently, her father had suggested that you two were rethinking . We thought that you were too stubborn to even consider making amends let alone get back together." And there it was. Anger washed through Nick as though someone had released the flood gates leaving him fired to fight for his and Jeff's rights.  
>"No, actually I haven't seen her since we broke up. Plus I'm currently seeing someone so she hasn't been on my mind." Nick knew that his father would never approve of where this conversation was going but her really couldn't care less because this was his life and he wasn't letting anyone pull him down.<br>"Oh. Have we met her? Does she come from that sister school of yours? What is it? Crawford." Bradley Dval awkwardly fixed his tie as he surveyed his son's face looking for answers.  
>"Well for starters she is a he and you do know him. His name is Jeff, we boarded together in the first six or so months when I transferred." Shuffling uncomfortably under his father's piecing eyes Nick managed to keep a flat tone.<br>"I can't say that I am pleased with this news but thank you for telling me. Work is calling so make yourself at home. I won't be back till late and I'll probably leave before you wake up, so if I don't see you, keep up your grades and make sure that you say goodbye to your brother and mother." Bradley then picked up his suit case and stalked out of the room. Nick retrieved his bag from his room and called a cab. He left a note behind for his mother before returning to Dalton.

"Hey babe. What are you doing back so early?" Jeff asked his boyfriend, spotting him in the busy corridor of the Dalton boarding hose. Pulling Nick into a quiet room away from the chaos of reality Jeff confronted him about his obvious anger.  
>"Let's just say that my dad still refuses to acknowledge that I'm gay. I told him about you so he can't really deny it anymore." Jeff's face filled with horror as he listened to Nick's story of his delightful trip home. He had always thought of himself as lucky when he compared his situation to Nicks. His family on a whole had accepted him even if his sister wasn't pleased with it, he didn't have Kurt's circumstances but he was happy.<br>"No offense Nick but your dad can be a dick sometimes."  
>"I totally agree with you." They made comfortable conversation trying to stay clear of any topic vaguely homophobic.<br>"Oh hey guys. I heard you came back early Nick, which is kind of good because there is someone waiting to see you in the office." Thad informed the couple who had been cuddling in one of the common rooms.  
>"Well I better see who that is. See you later beautiful."Nick gave Jeff a quick kiss before making his way through the maze of corridors that formed Dalton.<br>"See you later dudes." Thad farewelled them before heading back to his dorm to study.

Nick walked into the large office that was literally in the middle of the campus or the 'heart' of Dalton as the headmaster liked the call it, to find Charlotte sitting in a chair next to a pot plant.  
>"Hello Mr Duval. Did you have a nice trip home?" Nick was confused, he hadn't seen Charlotte in a least a year; now his father was asking about her and she was in Dalton.<br>"Yes, but sadly my parents were called in for business so I decided to come back." He politely greeted the receptionist.  
>"Well you'll be glad to hear that Mr Sterling and Mr Smythe haven't caused any trouble in your absence." She gave him a kind smile<br>"Um...Thad told me someone was here to see me." "Ah yes, Ms Holloway is here to see you. Could you tell Mr Sterling that his sister is here?" Nick sighed in annoyance Charlotte was the last person he wanted to see. Victoria was definitely the last person Jeff wanted to see.  
>"I can take Victoria to Jeff if you wanted." He offered hoping that he could figure her motives out before she reached her brother.<br>"That would be great, thank you. Miss Sterling, Mr Duval is going to take you." It was clear that Victoria's wasn't well. Dark bags surrounded her eyes which were clearly red from crying and her hair hand loosely around her shoulders, the blonde clearly being penetrated by dark brown roots. Remembering back to a story that Jeff had told him about Victoria when they first became roommates. Her best friend was in a car accident the year before he had come to Dalton, she was an emotional wreck and no one knew how to communicate with her. Then apparently she met someone that helped turn her life around made her see things differently. They had met on Vicky's first day at Crawford; they ran into each other just outside the front office. Her name was Piper Wentz and despite all odds she had survived the car accident that had killed both of her parents and her advice and guidance helped Victoria back from her depression. Nick now wondered if this is what she looked like back then when she would not come out of her room for days on end and when she did she wouldn't say a word, simply just grab necessary items from the fridge and retreat back to the safety of her bed. Keeping this in mind he was glad that Victoria was walking with him as it would avoid the awkward small talk with Charlotte that would have followed. Though Victoria wasn't happy, obviously suspecting odd between the silent pair, occasionally throwing them apprehensive stares.  
>"Victoria please be careful, Jeff is still very fragile at the moment."<br>_The conversation had to start somewhere _Nick thought, annoyed at himself for coming back early.  
><em>She would of probably have come to visit me at home if I hadn't. This is so my father's doing. <em>  
>"I know and I understand why, but I need him to know that I still love him. I screwed up and I'm really sorry that you were the one that had to pick the pieces. It should have been me." She wiped a tear that slid down her cheek making Nick feel bad, he didn't like seeing her like this. It was quite alarming.<br>"Jeff just doesn't want you to waste your life and feelings away on your high school reputation." "I'm glad he has you." It wasn't much but it made the day look slightly more bearable. Charlotte, clearly offended by being left out of the conversation, ran into Sebastian who was rushing down the hall."Sorry." he mumbled.  
>"Sebastian what's the rush?" Nick asked the tall Warbler who was now looking guiltily at the floor. "I was going to spy on the New Directions bu-"<br>"You mean you were going to spy on Blaine." Nick interrupted.  
>"Yes, but now that I know the young and beautiful Victoria is here I think I'll stay. She always brings excitement to the halls of Dalton." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.<br>Charlotte raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what was going on.  
>"Okay, Nick who the hell are these people?"<br>"I could say the same about you. Nick who is she? Please tell me she's not your sister because I could not take any more of these sibling fights."  
>Nick sighed in defeat knowing that the truth was going to come out sooner or later. "No she is my ex-girlfriend actually."<br>Surprise filled Sebastian's face as he looked at his friend in disbelief.  
>"Does Jeff know?" Victoria asked sounding genuinely concerned.<br>"Of course, we had that awkward conversation in the first week of school, we shared a room.  
>Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the news. "They let you guys share a room. Now I really want to know how you got separated."<br>Victoria had turned bright red and was looking uncomfortably at the ground.  
>"I know the way from here, thanks Nick," She muttered.<br>"We did not get kicked out, Kurt and Blaine roomed together and Wes found them making out and you know what he's like you met him the other week."  
>"How many gay guys are there at this school?" Charlotte muttered rhetorically.<br>"Well there is Kurt and Blaine, but they don't go here anymore, James, Trent and of course me," Nick glared at Sebastian, feeling slightly insulted. "Oh, how could I forget the lovely Niff? There are probably others but I don't really socialise that much." Nick blushed, Kurt had insisted that they have a couple name.  
>"Wait, you have a gay guy at your school called Niff." Charlotte laughed.<br>"No actually Niff is a couple name." He smiled innocently at her, knowing that the news he was about to deliver would severely scar her self-esteem.  
>"Couple names seriously how old are you guys?"<br>"So Nick hasn't told you," still smiling innocently, Sebastian pulled out his phone and search through his photo library. "He has a boyfriend, Jeff." He passed his to her. The photo had been taken at one of Sebastian's parties, he was kissing Jeff and had a shot glass in his hand.  
>"Please excuse us, Nick come with me." She dragged him down the hall into one of the classrooms. Nick fought back, not wanting one of his worst nightmares to become reality.<br>"Thank you and I forgive you. "  
>Nick recognised Jeff's voice and if what his father said was true then Charlotte was about to turn violent. Victoria was crying into Jeff's shoulder as they walked in.<br>"Hey Victoria, Jeff I see you've made up." Nick commented happily, hoping that Charlotte wouldn't see the resemblance between the drunken snapshots and the scene in front of them.  
>"Is this your boyfriend" She trailed off at the end obviously spotting it.<br>"No, I'm her brother. Jeff." Charlotte's face visibly fell as she crossed the room towards him. She approached him sternly and slapped him across the face. She started to tear up.  
>"You had to ruin everything!" she yelled before storming out of the room balling.<br>"I'll explain later, love you," Nick said hurriedly before running out of the room to chase Charlotte leaving Jeff motionless and Victoria trying to comfort him.

He found her in a classroom along the same corridor crying. Nick cautiously approached Charlotte, not wanting to have the same fate as Jeff.  
>"That night... you told me that we would be together forever...that you wanted to marry me ...one day... I believed you." Charlotte mumbled between sniffles and sobs.<br>"We were 15 and immature; I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. When I dated you I knew I was bi. It wasn't until our first time that I realized I didn't love you and that my heart didn't flutter the same way as it does when I'm around Jeff. That's when I knew I wasn't bi I was gay. I was rooming with Jeff he was, and still is, my best friend; he was openly gay and I was hiding. I knew he had flirting with me for a while but didn't know that I was flirting with him. Out of everyone in the world that he could date he chose him, a couple of weeks before winter break Jeff and I got together. He felt right to be with, like he was made for me."  
>"But... you... were still... dating me. We only broke up... after that Christmas dinner" Whipping any remaining sign of sadness from her face with the back of her sleeve.<br>"Oh crap" Nick had totally forgot about that. He had put it in a black box in the corner of his mind, his darkest hour where he went against his morals and did something unforgivable and deceitful.  
>"You cheated on me you son of a bitch!" Charlotte was now shouting and was trembling with rage.<br>"How could you do that to me? You're little 'speech' basically told me that I turned you gay and that's like every girls worst nightmare." Slow clapping came from across the room as Sebastian opened the door, revealing his hiding place.  
>"Wasn't I just saying that when Victoria is here it gets exciting? You look quite upset Charlotte, here let me show you the way to the office." Sebastian turned around and winked at Nick as he used a tissue to wipe away the mascara from her cheeks. She mumbled thanks and headed towards the door, Sebastian quickly followed but not before mouthing 'you owe me' at a startled Nick.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There are probably a couple of mistakes so sorry :(<br>Will try to update next weekend :P Yay I can finally watch glee again. PM me if u ever want to talk about glee etc.  
>ILY Beth<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys!  
>Sorry I haven't updates in like forever but if you want to continue reading my fics I am posting them on Tumblr now!<br>This is my tumblr: i-will-wait-4ever .tumblr .com

I haven't put all the stories/chapters up yet but will eventually  
>Follow Me!<p> 


End file.
